The nanotechnology field has shown great promise for providing new forms of materials for utilization in a wide variety of fields including for example biotechnology, chemical sensors, data storage, catalysis and materials with heretofore unachievable biological, medical, physical, electrical, magnetic and optical properties. Current methodologies for fabricating complex materials are highly limited and generally produce only minute patches or samples of novel material, such as predominantly amorphous films, powders and disordered solids, or cannot modify the initial molecular arrangement and makeup of the resulting nanoscale materials, but rather only produce a much smaller size of the same molecular structure available in larger sections or sizes by the present invention.